When Darkness Falls
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Petunia helps Rose escape the muggle world and Sev swoops in as the savior. But he has his own daughter and they live near Draco Malfoy. Is there a new trio to be born? Rated for language I'm sure I'll end up using. Girl!Harry No pairings planned at this point. Starts summer before first year. Will probably include some minor-major (selective)Weasley and Dumbles bashing.


"Girl! You didn't finish all your chores!"

I looked up from where I was weeding the garden and picking the plants. Uncle Vernon was once again angry I hadn't finished my chores. Never mind that I never managed to because my "family" had me doing everything. When I didn't finish everything, which was every day, he beat me. I had long since accepted this.

I quickly finished the garden and brought the vegetables to my aunt in the kitchen. Then I walked into the living room where I knew my uncle would be. My aunt grabbed my arm as I walked back past her after the beating. I hissed in pain, but did not fight.

"I'm getting you out of here soon. Make sure you're ready. It should be at night. Understand?"

"Who?"

"An old friend of your mother's. He does not like you, but I doubt he will beat you. He is from your freaky world."

"I'll be ready."

We were whispering. She released me and shoved a container of Oreo cookies and a jar of peanut butter at me. I took them and hid them in my cupboard. Then I came back out and took over their dinner. This had been a long standing tradition. She would hand me food, I'd hide it in my cupboard, and she would soon smuggle a bit of dinner in to me.

* * *

After they'd gone to bed, I heard someone on the stairs. I thought it might be uncle, so I feigned sleep. My cupboard door opened.

"Get up, Rose. We haven't time for you to think I am him. Is your stuff packed?"

I handed her the bag that contained the hand-me-downs of fat Dudley, the oreos, the peanut butter, dinner, and a few bottles of water. Well really, I had no idea what this man would truly be like.

Aunt Petunia took me outside and out my bag down on the ground by the mailbox. She handed me a cell phone and an envelope.

"Read that later. Now, he will be coming at exactly midnight. Oh, here."

She handed me a bag I hadn't noticed before.

"They are just seeds. I know how much you love gardening."

She was right. One of the few chores I had liked.

"I have to go back inside, Rose. Before he wakes up and notices I am gone. This man will remind you of a bat. He has dark hair and a particularly nasty attitude. He will probably ask you questions to make sure you are not an impostor. Do not go with anyone else."

"I won't."

She hugged me tightly and then hurried back inside. I looked at the cell phone. I had about five minutes of waiting.

* * *

Five minutes later, a man walked by me. He stopped just past me and said, "what are you doing outside at this time of night, girl? Haven't you anyone who cares enough to properly punish you for being outside past what I'm sure is your curfew?

Instinctively, I knew that this was the man I was supposed to be waiting for. I don't know what made me say what I did then, but I said, "Hello Sev."

I have no idea how I knew his name, but it was out of my mouth before I knew it. For the first time, he truly looked at me. "Rose." He grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. Sincerely glad that I had long since grabbed my stuff, I felt myself being sucked down a tube. When I opened my eyes, I frowned at what I saw. The house was huge. It wasn't a house, it was...

"Snape Manor. Our neighbors, the Malfoys, have a son. You two will no doubt become good friends. I have few rules. Breaking any of them will not get you beaten, however you might get a lecture or be grounded. That does not mean you will be forbidden from eating or leaving the house. Let's go inside where we can be more comfortable to talk."

Sev picked my bags up off the ground and saw my instant panic. "You will get them back. I am just carrying them for you." I relaxed slightly and he offered me his hand. I took it easily and allowed him to guide me into our home.

Entering the living room, he gestured for me to sit in a very large overstuffed chair. I sat down and he sat on a couch.

"Ask any questions you can think of that you want to know the answer to. There are no forbidden questions."

"Where will I sleep?"

"Your room is upstairs. I will show it to you when we are done talking."

"Will you hit me?"

"Never."

"Feed me?"

"Always."

"What can I call you?"

"Severus, or Sev as you seem to be more comfortable with."

"Do I ever have to go back?"

"No."

"Is magic real?"

"Yes."

"Am I a witch?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"That's not a question."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue and green."

"What do you do?"

"Explain."

"Work."

"Ah. I teach potions at Hogwarts."

"Can I learn?"

"If you are willing."

"I have no more questions right now."

"Okay. Now, we are going to go shopping tomorrow for some clothes that fit and look nice and are girl clothes."

"Really?"

"And decorations for your room. Maybe we should simply decide what we're going to buy when we go shopping."

"Um, yeah."

"There is also someone who wants to meet you. Apparently, she will die if I do not allow her to see you."

"I guess I'll see her. I've no problem with it. But can I please see where I'm to sleep?"

"Of course."

Sev offered me his arm and I took it. He led me up a flight of stairs. "You have a choice."

"Which is?"

Sev showed me several rooms before going up a floor and showing me several more.

"What room do you want?"

I quickly chose the biggest one I had seen and was happy to hear it was diagonal from his.

"Where is the person I'm supposed to meet?"

"If you wait here, I'll send her up."

"Okay."

* * *

I closed my eyes, imagining a comfortable bed and several chairs like the ones I had seen downstairs. They appeared in front of me how I imagined them. I touched the walls and they turned a deep green.I touched the floor and instantly they were dark hardwood. I continued to decorate my room in this manner until I heard a soft gasp. I whipped around to see a very young woman, probably seventeen, with bubblegum pink hair looking at me. I smirked, closed my eyes, and made my hair mirror hers. I opened by eyes and smiled at her. I held out a hand. She shook it hesitantly.

"You're a metamorphagus?"

"If you mean I can change my appearance at will, then yes."

"Oh, me too. Huh. I've never met someone else who could. Neat. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted some girl advice during your outting tomorrow. Sev knows a lot, but not much about clothing."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Heavens no. I'm his daughter."

"You don't call him dad?"

"I do. I was calling him Sev for your benefit."

"I'd love it. Where's your room?"

"Next to yours."

"How old are you?"

"I am eleven. Same age as you."

"Oh, you look like you're seventeen."

"Metamorphagus."

She changed and her hair became a deep, vibrant red.

"It's usually black like yours," I changed my hair back, "but I prefer it like this when I'm at home."

Severus walked into the room.

"I'm glad you two..."

We had moved to lay on the overly large bed I had summoned up. We looked over at him and smirked at his wordlessness.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Sev."

"Glad you two are becoming friends. Um, your letters came so we can take care of school shopping tomorrow as well."

"Okay."

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Dad?"

"Yes Jade?"

"Can Draco come over for dinner and spend the night?"

"I suppose. Go get him."

"Come on, Rose."

We got up and ran past Sev.

"Try to be back for dinner!"

"Maybe!" Jade sniggered. She continued to grab my wrist and drag me down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the patio doors. We ran through the back field.

"I'll introduce you to the horses later. We can all go riding. Sev got you one."

"Okay."

* * *

We continued on quite a ways until we came to another manor.

"Malfoy Manor. Come on. We can let ourselves in."

"Isn't that breaking and entering?"

"Your point? I do it too often. They are WAY too used to it."

We ran through a door and down the hallways again. Obviously she was trying to make it back on time. I saw a blonde boy on the stairs looking to be our age.

"Draco!" I guessed.

He turned around and looked at me before locating Jade. She smirked and motioned him over silently. When he reached us, she finally spoke.

"Draco, Rose. Rose, you are very smart. This IS Draco."

"You are hilarious."

"I know I am."

Draco smiled at me.

"Crap. It's been ten minutes."

I opened a doorway into the continuum, thanking my powers every second. **(this will be explained later.)** I grabbed their hands and pulled them into it with me.

* * *

We appeared by Sev's side exactly on time.

"Rose!" He clamped a hand to his chest.

"Hi there."

"Oh dear Merlin. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No." They had already walked, laughing, into the dining room. "I'm sorry." I looked away, feeling endlessly guilty.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then one pulled my chin up to meet his eyes again. His black obsidian gaze met my green eyes. The second they did, I was horrified to feel my eyes fill with tears. I blinked to try to make them go away, but they wouldn't leave. One made a trail down my cheek and he put his hand up. I honestly thought he was going to hit me, and I flinched away. He continued to brush it away anyway. I was thankful he did as I really didn't want to walk into the dining room when it was obvious I had been crying.

Sev pulled me against him and just held me, letting me cry. He said nothing about the flinching even though I knew that he knew what it meant.

"Rose, they are waiting. We wouldn't want to keep them would we? Come on now, you and I can talk later."

I knew it wasn't a request, but it wasn't an order either. Well, it was, it just wasn't made to sound like one.

"Yes sir."

"And enough with this 'sir' business."

* * *

 *******3 hours later*******

"I'll be back guys. I'm just going to, uh, go to the bathroom."

"Alright, Rose."

I left the room silently, and walked across the hallway. Knocking on Sev's door, I slipped in when he bade me to enter.

"Sev," I said, quietly.

"Rose. Now, do you want to talk?"

"Sure."

"I feel as though you have more questions, but you're holding back."

"It's possible."

"Never be afraid to speak your mind with me, Rose. With me, no matter where I am or who I am with, there is a safe place. You can ask what you like, you may rant and you may rave. The only thing I request is that you watch your language."

"What will happen once we go to school?"

"I will treat you the same as I do now. I do not care what house you end up in, Rose. Just like with Jade, I will not turn my back on you should you end up in some place other than Slytherin."

"But you hate Gryffindors." My voice was quiet, almost nonexistent.

He put a hand under my chin, and lifted my eyes to meet his again.

"Rose, do you think I will turn my back on Jade?"

"No."

"Then why would I turn my back on you?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"She's your daughter."

He sighed. "You're as good as."

I frowned. But then I smiled at him.

"When are we going tomorrow?"

"First thing. The Malfoys are going with us. And before I have to deal with this problem tomorrow, when it comes to buying things, follow Jade's lead. I have more money than all the rich families put together, as do you. I am the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and you are the heiress of Salazar Slytherin. Now, I do not want you using any of that money for things that are necessities. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." He hugged me and patted my shoulder. "Off with you now."

* * *

I headed back to my room, and groaned when I entered. They had obviously been involved in a pillow fight during my absence. Waving my hand, I sent the feathers back to their pillows and repaired the pillows. I summoned up two more beds, very close to my own.

"You don't mean to tell us you want us to go to sleep already?"

I waved my hand and the time floated in the air. Ten.

"I do. I mean to tell you exactly that. It's late."

"Roooooose, I never go to bed until midnight. Or later!" Jade stared at me, as if willing me to rescind my decision.

"I guess I'll be the responsible one then."

I smirked and they each crawled into bed, grumping at me the whole time. I crawled into bed, waved the lights off, whispered goodnight, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 *******Next Morning*******

"Jade, Draco wake up."

I sent the curtains flying open and tied them neatly at the sides with my magic. I had long since taken a shower, brushed my hair, and gotten dressed after stealing clothes from Jade. We were the same height although I was skinnier. She'd said I could have whatever outfit I chose to wear this morning and so I had magically shrunk them to fit me. I wore dark low rise levi's and a dark green tank top. I had also adorned some black boots with black fur around the top of them and a black cloak.

"Five more minutes."

"No more minutes. I am ready for the day. I will be back up here in half an hour. If you are not showered, combed, and dressed, you will not like my method of getting you up."

I walked from the room and when I arrived in the livingroom, I draped my cloak over a chair before continuing into the kitchen. I set to making breakfast and coffee.

Twenty-five minutes later, Sev walked in and it was ready. He did not look like he had showered or dressed.

"Oh no you don't. Not at my table. Back upstairs with you to shower, comb your hair, and dress."

"Rose, it is too early for you to be nearly this cheerful."

"Upstairs. Now. And I will be back in a few minutes after I pick up Lucius and Narcissa."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

I popped over to their house, grabbed them both, and popped back to the kitchen.

"If you two will be so kind as to excuse me, I will hurry the other three up so that breakfast can be served. You will find coffee in the breakfast room. Please have some. I shan't be long."

I all but flew up the stairs. I soon had ripped the other two from bed, shoved them into separate ice cold showers to wake them up, and hurried them through dressing. I was magicking clothes on their bodies to make it go faster. I also rushed Sev. Four minutes later, at exactly 6:30, everyone was downstairs. Three out of five were glaring at me. Not a single one liked to be woken up so early.

"Draco, Jade, I warned you that you should go to sleep. It is not my fault that you chose to instead get back up and play Wizard's Chess."

I walked out of the room. "I'll be back with more coffee shortly. You look like most of you could use it."

* * *

 *******3rd Person POV*******

"She is very maternal, Severus." Narcissa smiled at him.

"Please don't tell me you're cheerful this early as well."

"Only she is, Severus. I, for one, did not like being woken up by an ice cold shower while I was still wearing my clothes." Lucius said, yawning.

"You too?" Draco and Jade asked blearily.

"Yes."

"I don't know why you didn't just get up when she told you to the first time and shower. All four of you." Narcissa shook her head as she spoke.

"Oh shut up, Love."

"Hmmmm...if some of you guys can't be more polite, maybe Rose and I will go alone."

"We'll behave!" They were all quick to yell.

Rose walked back in and she poured coffee in everyone's cup. Only Severus noticed she had not eaten anything. She sat down, and rigidly drinking her coffee. He watched her put food in her mouth but she never swallowed any of it.

* * *

"Rose, come here."

"I would really rather look at books than brooms, Draco."

"Be a teenager for two minutes."

Rose looked at Narcissa imploringly and she laughed.

"We'll go to get everyone's books, parchment, quills, ink, and potions ingredients. Meet us to get robes."

"Alright."

Narcissa took Rose's hand and they walked away laughing at some unknown joke.

* * *

"You realize that you have gotten about twenty more books than necessary? Right?"

"Thirty four. But who's counting?"

"Apparently you. Are you done then?"

"Yes. With books. We still need potion ingredients, parchment, quills, and ink."

They got all that and Rose picked out some colorful ink for her and Jade. She picked out several eagle quills for Draco and some emerald green ink.

Rose picked parchment that would magically make everything you wrote be in perfect straight lines. For quills for her and Jade, she got some normal and some colored, and some rainbow ones. She also got self inking for all of them and everlasting inked ones.

* * *

"Robes now."

"Or we could stop by and pick out trunks for us three."

"Agreed," Narcissa laughed.

"Narcissa, I do believe I like you."

"Call me Cissy. Everyone else does that I like."

"Alright Cissy."

"Let's go." They looped their arms in each other's and set off toward the trunk shop.

"I think we should get you all the trunks that expand. Especially for your many many books. Then, before we suffer through robe shopping, we can get your wand. And, whether Severus likes it or not, we'll take a trip through muggle London and get clothes for you for weekends."

"Cool."

"I thought so."

* * *

They got the trunks that Narcissa had mentioned. Then they got her wand, and went to meet the others at the robe shop. It took Lucius and Severus both to hold her still long enough for the seamstress to get her measurements. They just did not know why she was so against it, but they soon found out why. As Jade and Draco forced her to try on the different colored cloaks, the adults were called over to her.

"How long have you had her?"

"Since yesterday. Why?"

"Well, she is about sixty pounds underweight."

"Oh my god. Can you add some growth charms to her robes to allow some weight gain?"

"Yes I can."

"Thank you."

* * *

An hour later, everyone was in muggle London. Narcissa had already gotten each child enough clothes that the only way they would wear all of them would be to throw them away after they wore them once.

When they got home, Draco and his parents went to their house with the promise to come over for breakfast the next day. At her father's very quiet request, Jade had stated she was going to put their clothes away in the massive closet the girls shared.

Rose had started cooking dinner. Severus watched her for a few minutes before asking her very quietly, "are you going to eat any of that?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

Severus walked over to her and turned her around. "Rose, when was the last time you ate?"

"Dinner. Last night."

Rose, with that short statement, turned back around to her food preparation.

"You have to eat."

"Fine. I will. I'll be sick, but I'll eat."

"Wait," he turned her around. "What do you mean you'll be sick?"

"I mean I am used to eating once every week. When and if I ever eat more than that, I get sick."

"We'll have to go into this further later. Here," he pulled out a potion. "Drink this. Three mouthfuls every meal that you don't eat. It will not make you throw up, it only gives you the nutrition you miss. Will you drink it for me, sweetheart?"

"Yes. I will."

Rose did drink the potion he handed her. She did not make a face at the taste like everyone he knew, she swallowed it as though she knew it was going to taste god-awful.

"Rose, have you drank bad tasting things before?"

"Uncle Vernon made me drink cleaner when I tried to eat any of their dinner that I made," she said evasively.

"I don't want you cooking dinner here then." Severus was very quick to say it.

"I want to, sir. It doesn't give me bad memories or anything. I promise."

"Stop with the sir. And alright. But what are you going to do while Jade and I eat?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Alright."

* * *

"Daddy, why doesn't Rose eat?"

"Her relatives starved her, sweetheart. Her uncle fed her cleaner. Her aunt, the one that contacted me, was scared to do much to help her. She gave Rose what she could."

"Oh. What's she doing?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Rose entered her bedroom and cleaned it so it shined. Then she did the same to Jade's. She entered the library and put away the books that had been left out. She went into the spare bathrooms and bedroom and cleaned until they shined. She straightened the living room and the formal dining room. She went down to the pool area and cleaned it up. Then she cleaned the rest of the rooms.

Entering the kitchen, she made a magnificent looking dessert that didn't really have a name. She quickly served it to Jade and Sev and then left the room again. She cleaned the kitchen so that she could see her face in the tile. Then she walked back into the dining room where they were eating.

"I am going shopping for some groceries in the muggle world. Does anyone need or want anything?"

"Gum," Jade said.

"Let me go with you."

"Have you never heard of the men relaxing? You're supposed to go read or something after dinner. Now go. I'll take Narcissa. Jade, I do believe you have an essay you are supposed to be writing. Get on that. I'll be back shortly."

Rose, with that, went through her little continuum and over to the Malfoy's.

"Narcissa, will you go shopping with me?"

"Of course, dear."

* * *

"Sev, I'm back."

Rose heard a thump and headed toward's Jade's room. When she entered, she tossed Jade her gum and took the offered essay. She left the room, went back down to the kitchen and put the groceries away. She made tea. Then, on one tray she put a small pot of tea and a cup along with some biscuits. On the second, larger, tray, she put a larger pot of tea, and some more biscuits. She carried the small tray to Jade's room. Jade was in the shower, so Rose cast a wandless warming charm. She left the room and brought the larger tray to Severus.

"Here, Sev."

"Thanks, beautiful. You better be joining me." **(** **I thought about changing that compliment, but then decided if there are that many pervs that read my stories, I don't want them sticking around anyways.)**

"Can't. I'm a bit busy."

"With what?"

"Planning," she said softly.

* * *

Rose headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She began to prepare mounds of food. She had decided to host a party of sorts with Narcissa. It was Jade's birthday party. The formal half of it anyway. They wanted to try doing it the muggle way. Sort of. Minus the house elves. Rose was in charge of food. She cast a wandless preserving charm over everything, knowing only what she wanted to happen as usual.

Rose popped over to the Malfoy's and stood beside Narcissa. "Food's ready."

"Good. So are the decorations. Now, we need to make a list of people to invite."

Soon they had invited all the pureboods and the powerful halfbloods. There were plenty of kids that would be Jade and Rose's age there.

"Okay. Tomorrow night then. Everyone has said they can attend. We will see you for breakfast as six. Then we will take Jade out and get nails, hair, makeup done for all three of us. Then we will get dresses."

"Good. I'll make sure she thinks we just want to have a girl's day out. Lucius will take care of Sev, right?"

"Yes. As well as Draco. He loves scaring Jade half to death."

* * *

Rose smiled as she shook Jade awake. "Jade, wake up. Get dressed. Five minutes."

Jade groaned, but sat up, not wanting a repeat of the day before.

Rose grinned. "Jeans and a cute top."

Rose ran down the hallway and woke Severus before going to get Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco.

* * *

 **AN: I actually originally wrote this several years ago and just found it, and several other stories I started, but totally forgot about, on a flash drive. I'm going to post the ones that have a completed chapter 1 and work on any that I can find a muse for again…if this gets at least five reviews I promise to have the second chapter up within a week of the fifth review. I'm only posting this right now because, well, it was over 4000 words. That is the second longest chapter I've ever written.**

 **Please keep in mind that I wrote this in 6** **th** **grade and the only change I made to it upon find it is this author's note.**

 **Kitten xo**


End file.
